Seepnah
Seepnah is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. He is the captain of the crew Cruentus Morpheus, and king of the flag RiddleMakers. He loves Pink, a lot. Contributions and Accomplishments * Won a lime octopus in an event, later traded for a pink octopus, now named Squidsworth * Won an atlantean ippolito on May 30th, 2008, later renamed Pegasus * King of the flag RiddleMakers * Senior officer of Ducha De Oro * Former captain of Cruentus Morpheus * Governer of * Has goverened 8 islands on the Viridian Ocean : , , , , , Kirin Island, and . * Former senior officer of Dragon's of Oblivion * Former captain of Mean Machine * Former senior officer of Too Sexy for our Sails * Former senior officer of Midnight Moon * Navigated and or admiraled 114 Blockades on Hunter, Malachite, Sage and Viridian Biography Seepnah was washed up on the shores of the Viridian Ocean in February 2006. Originally spawning on , in the . It is said that is the reason he has such a passion for pink, the color of the Sakejima Navy being pink. Injuries * Recieved an eye patch whilst puzzling on a war frigate being navigated by Calais at * Recieved a starfish whilst puzzling in Atlantis with Kory * Recieved a peg leg whilst puzzling with Snellehenk in a Barnabas the Pale flotilla Blockades Seepnah has navigated or admiraled in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" width:25%;"| * * * * |valign=top style=" width:25%;"| * * * * * |valign=top style=" width:25%;"| * * * * * * * * * * |valign=top style=" width:25%;"| * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |} Shoppes Owns *Riddle in the Middle on Labyrinth Moors *Genghis Khanstruction on Jubilee Island Manages *String-Bean-Kini on Lima Island *Emporer's New Cloths on Jubilee Island *Cretan Constructions on Labyrinth Moors *Imperial Construction on Swampfen Island *Mary, Queen Of Yachts on Jubilee Island *Maiden Voyage on Kirin Island *Knossos Knots on Labyrinth Moors *Tartarus Tables on Labyrinth Moors *Aethra's Rock on Labyrinth Moors *Hatshepsut's Hatchets on Jubilee Island *Chicken and Waffles on Napi Peak *Sinis' Rope on Labyrinth Moors *Ariadne's Golden Fleece on Labyrinth Moors External Links RidleMakers Flag Forums RiddleMakers home page Beloved Vessels